Starter motors typically have an armature, gear system, clutch and pinion in a stacked axial alignment along a major axis of the machine. Such an arrangement limits how short the machine can be along the major axis. With the continuing desire for increased cabin volume in modern automobiles any decrease in size of the components in the engine compartment is well received. As such, a decrease in the major axis of the starter motor would also be well received.